<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~Last Christmas~ by 1InSaNeAnGeL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266996">~Last Christmas~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL'>1InSaNeAnGeL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira is an Angel that needs Love, Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Moving On, Multi, Past Heartbreak, Post-Persona 3, Post-Persona 4: Golden, Post-Persona 5: The Royal, Some Characters Seen, Some characters Mentioned but not Seen, Souji and Minato are Amazing Boyfriends, Strangers to Friends, Threesome - M/M/M, engaged to be married, inspired by a christmas song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~My very first threesome Wildcardshipping story, just in time for the holiday season.~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisato Minato/Kurusu Akira/Seta Souji, Past Akechi Goro/ Kurusu Akira, Persona 3 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist/Persona 4 Protagonist, Yuuki Makoto (Persona Series) /Amamiya Ren/Narukami Yu, past Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, past Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>~Last Christmas~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~Highly recommend listening to "Last Christmas" by Wham! (though any iteration works just as well, too) while reading this...~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurusu Akira wiped at his eyes, trying to keep his stifling to a minimum. But no matter how hard he tried, the tears just kept streaming down his cheeks…</p><p> </p><p>He barely winced when he felt snowflakes begin to fall, almost instantly evaporating into his thick, wild mane of raven hair. It’s getting colder, and yet he didn’t find himself wanting to seek refuge within the warm, cheerful walls of LeBlanc.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone’s waiting for me...I should-” Akira cut himself off with a scoff, shaking his head. “I don’t want to though, I just…”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>How he hated Christmas…</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nani?” Akira rushed to wipe his eyes again, hoping the pink in his cheeks could be attributed to the cold and just the cold. “H-hai, gomen nasai. I was lost in thought, do you need a place to sit down?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s still plenty of space on the bench,” the newcomer pointed out. Akira blinked when he heard the bench under him barely creak with the added weight. He straightened his shoulders and looked to his right, watching a dark blue umbrella be fastened shut.</p><p> </p><p>...What?</p><p> </p><p>A short young man, probably older by two or three years, with hair and eyes the color of sapphires. He was wearing a gray trench coat, silver headphones hanging from around his neck. He was looking at Akira curiously, only one of his eyes visible though; he had this “emo fringe” going on. And he was looking directly at Akira.</p><p> </p><p>‘He...he’s so…’</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Christmas Eve, what are you doing out here by yourself?” The blue-haired newcomer asked, sliding his hands into his coat pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“...It’s nothing,” Akira began with a tiny smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t seem like nothing.” Blunt and straight to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“...Heartbreak,” the raven didn’t know why he was telling the other this, but something about his gaze made Akira believe he could trust him a hundred percent. Which was rather ironic, as he was a stranger sharing the same bench in Tokyo. To avoid being looked at oddly, Akira looked down at his un-gloved hands. “I, I loved someone very much and they...I guess I just wasn’t enough, you know? He up and left, don’t know where he went.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira then froze. Would this guy be grossed out that Akira…</p><p> </p><p>“That sucks,” The newcomer with sapphire hair said, his tone deadpan. The look in his eye though, it was everything but ridiculing. “You don’t seem like the type of guy to go in half-baked though, so maybe it’s not you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Half-baked?” Akira echoed.</p><p> </p><p>“Something tells me you did your best. You accepted him, everything about him. His pros, his cons, probably his insecurities and dirty laundry too.” The newcomer with sapphire hair continued, tilting his head to the side. “You look like the type of guy who really avoids judging people, because you know how it is to be judged before people really get to know you. Everyone else was against it, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hai! I mean, I understand why to a point…”</p><p> </p><p>“But you went with it anyway. You trusted your gut, you trusted your heart. And I don’t think he meant to let you down, at least not in the end. He just, he just believed you deserved better.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira was stunned, the tears running faster than ever before down his face. “He decided for me though! How’s that fair?”</p><p> </p><p>The newcomer with sapphire hair mustered a weak, sympathetic smile. “Sometimes we make stupid decisions because we think it’s the right thing to do by others. Even if we’re taking their choices away from them.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” Akira squeezed his gunmetal eyes shut and ended up sobbing once again, shoulders shaking. He found purchase in the newcomer with sapphire hair’s shoulder, pressing his nose and eyes, dripping with salt and snot, away into the soft, thin material of his trench coat.</p><p> </p><p>The newcomer with sapphire hair didn’t push Akira away, didn’t try to argue. Instead he removed one of his hands from his pockets only to lightly pat the younger boy on the head. Staying quiet, staying still, simply offering what little comfort he could to the distraught raven.</p><p> </p><p>Akira can’t remember how long he cried, how long he held onto the other boy like a lifeline. What he can remember, however, was that after he finished the other boy took him by the hand and bought him some hot chocolate. They stayed close, taking light sips as they walked aimlessly down the streets. Akira is quiet with rosy cheeks and a crown of snowflakes and the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“These are really cute, aren’t they? They remind me of my friend’s own dolls, though his are so much more detailed.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira blinked and looked to his left, blushing in embarrassment at having been caught staring at a plushie display.</p><p> </p><p>He was at the underground mall, once again avoiding his friends because he didn’t want to see the either disappointed-in-him or worried-sick-about-him looks on their faces. He was managing well, right? He was still in pain over…</p><p> </p><p>‘Goro…’</p><p> </p><p>“Hai, they are,” he found himself agreeing with the other boy, a tall and slightly more muscular young man with silver hair in a laid back bowl cut and pewter gray eyes. He was wearing a trench coat that went well with said eyes, and a thick scarf around his neck. Akira looked back at the display, “I like white rabbits, and these are really cute!”</p><p> </p><p>“Which one is your favorite? I like this one,” the shopper in silver pointed to the rabbit with ruby red eyes, wearing a santa hat and a matching dress. “I think it comes with a bunch of different outfits too, so it’s not just for seasonal shows.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like that one too! Red’s my favorite color.” Akira said, his chest feeling a little less tight. “Though this one’s cute too,” he carefully picked up the rabbit wearing a red raincoat and matching boots. The only way it looked festive for Christmas was the cute little yellow bell around its neck. “It’s so tiny…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yellow’s my favorite color, wow how did I not see this little guy?” The shopper in silver chuckled in surprise, peering over Akira’s shoulder, which seemed kind of redundant as he was taller, to get a better look. “Yeah you’re right, you got a good eye! He’d make the perfect present.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to get him?” Akira asked, in no time at all holding the rabbit out to the other boy. “If so, here! Take him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” the shopper in silver paused to stop and think, folding a gloved hand under his chin. “Actually, which one do you like best? The one in the dress or the one in the raincoat?”</p><p> </p><p>“...The dress. I like red, like I said.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’ll get that one, for you.” The shopper in silver concluded, smiling sweetly. Akira gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, I can’t accept that! You’re shopping for last-minute gifts, right? So buy it for someone you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you, don’t I? Sure, you’re the shopper with the cool glasses but yeah that counts right?”</p><p> </p><p>The raven blinked and looked down. “I don’t think so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Plus, you look like you could use something cute to take home.” The shopper in silver added, his expression kind.</p><p> </p><p>“Nani?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sad about something, and it’s the time of the year to be happy.” The shopper in silver pointed out, gently brushing a lock of unruly raven hair out of Akira’s line of sight. “Something’s weighing on you, am I right? And you’re trying to be cheerful and strong for everyone around you...but sometimes you slip up.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” Akira’s eyes were wide, then he choked out, “S-so what if I am? How is that any of your business?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not, but I don’t like seeing people sad. Especially so close to Christmas! Whatever it is, I hope it works out in the long run. Until then though, why not have something cute to take home?” The shopper in silver took the rabbit plush from Akira’s hands and carefully placed it into the small shopping basket hanging off his arm. “There we go, anything else you want? It’s on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can’t, I can’t accept-”</p><p> </p><p>“Please? Think of them as presents,” the shopper in silver insisted gently, nothing but sincerity and warmth in his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Akira turned rosy around the cheeks under that intense gaze, and had to duck his head to avoid turning into a full-on tomato.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally left the store, he left with a bag with two toy rabbits. One in the dress, the other in the yellow raincoat.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Minato-senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Akira-kun.” The once newcomer with sapphire hair, named Arisato Minato, walked into LeBlanc one snowy, crisp Sunday morning. Wearing that same trench coat with pressed black slacks, he sat down at the counter and smiled when Akira placed a mug of coffee in front of him. Just how he liked it too: black, no cream and only two sugars. “Arigato, it’s kind of cold out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it? I haven’t headed out yet,” Akira admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sojiro said I can have today off, but I decided not to.”</p><p> </p><p>Minato frowned slightly. There were ten days left until Christmas. “You’re saving up for presents?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I just...I don’t want the others to see me like this. I’m getting better, I swear! But some days it’s just a little too much, you know?” The raven slid his hands away into his jeans pockets, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still fresh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hai, especially since it was supposed to be our first Christmas together as a couple...officially as a couple, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira shook his head, “Don’t be, Minato-senpai. I don’t think I could ever repay you or Ryuji, Ann, Futaba...even with me acting so weird, you still check up on me. And you don’t pressure me to talk about him either.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t do you any good. You talk when you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira smiled. “Arigato…”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no plans today,” Minato began, after taking his first long sip. “So how about we spend it together? Whatever you want to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to watch some movies, and play some video games,” The raven chewed on his lower lip. “And I have snacks up there already too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds fun. Are you still stuck on the first <em> Dangaronpa</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, that stupid rhythm portion always fucks with me. I’ll never get past the first trial if I don’t figure it out soon! You’d think it would be easier with the PS4 controller in my hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Minato reached over and gently took Akira’s hand. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, humming when he felt the other’s pulse quicken. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out, you know you can always pass the controller to me when that comes up. I get pretty lucky sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s cheeks were rosy and his smile bright like a star, nodding. “Okay, I can do the trials, you do the heavy lifting. Deal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira closed the cafe early that day, very early. He made his own cup real quick before he headed upstairs with Minato, the two holding hands even once they made it to Akira’s bed and collapsed down on it in a heap of tangled, yet not on fire because of their coffees, limbs and lips.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is it too spicy?” Akira asked the boy with pewter gray eyes across the table, biting on his lower lip in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>The spoon between the other’s lips contrasted greatly in color with his heated cheeks and the light perspiration on his forehead, but he ended up grinning once he swallowed. “No, it’s perfect actually! It’s really cold out so this hits the spot, thank you Aki-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira turned rosy around the cheeks, his smile both relieved and excited. “O-of course, Souji-senpai! I’m happy you like it,” he said before he dug in himself, spooning the mixture of vegetables and meat into his mouth. His glasses fogged up in seconds and a shiver went down his spine but he resumed eating his curry without a care, having served both a glass of milk beforehand just in case.</p><p> </p><p>LeBlanc was empty apart from them and two other customers. Sojiro watched out of the corner of his eye, the faintest hint of a knowing smirk on his lips as he wiped glasses. Christmas music was playing softly in the background, and Morgana was fast asleep in Souji’s lap thanks to said boy’s amazing, amazing, head scratches. Akira was in a black turtleneck and dark blue jeans, his gray high-collared trench coat folded and set aside for now. The two young men ate their meal in a pleasant silence, communicating with brief glances and secret smiles around their spoons.</p><p> </p><p>“That was delicious, Aki-kun. Thank you!” Souji praised the raven’s impressive skills in the kitchen once again, wiping his mouth with a napkin.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, Sojiro-san taught me well then! If it means you keep coming back…” Akira said, hands folded away in his lap. At his words he grew shy and looked down at his hands, heart racing just a tad.</p><p> </p><p>There was some noise on Souji’s end, and soon enough the older boy was sitting beside Akira in the booth. Having put Morgana down on one of the stools, luckily not waking him up, and folding Akira’s coat over his arm. “I'll always come back here, if not for the curry and coffee then to see you, Aki-kun.” Souji easily brushed a lock of hair out of Akira’s line of sight, chuckling when the raven’s blush only darkened. “You’re so cute, Aki-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-stop it!” Akira whined, only to take one of Souji’s hands in his and press his face to his shoulder. “...W-when Sojiro-san leaves for the night, you can stay. We can watch some movies together, Futaba-chan is going to stop by to pick up Mona anyway. Do you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>Souji smiled away in Akira’s hair and closed his eyes, “I’d love to, Aki-kun. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten some quality alone time with you. That makes me really happy…”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, Souji-kun…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been this way with someone before,” Akira whispered, drawing random patterns across Minato’s chest. The two were under the sheets, their breathing regulating as the high from their lovemaking was slowly settling down. “Not even with him, and I wanted to…”</p><p> </p><p>Minato pressed a soft kiss to the top of Akira’s head, holding him close. “You said the scars were ugly, but I think you were being dramatic.”</p><p> </p><p>“They are.”</p><p> </p><p>“They make you you, Akira-kun. They’re everything but ugly.” The boy with sapphire hair coaxed his raven-haired lover to look at him directly in the eye. “What happened in that room, we can’t change it but that doesn’t mean you came out ugly or weaker. In fact, you’re more radiant than you believe, smarter than you see, and stronger than you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“M-Mina…”</p><p> </p><p>“Aki.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so shy, hahaha,” Souji chuckled good-naturedly, smiling up at Akira as the raven stood naked in front of him. He took one of the younger boy’s hands in his, getting to his feet and soon cupping his face to kiss him deeply. “And with that flair you have as Joker, it’s like a complete switch.”</p><p> </p><p>“I used to be so reserved, so quiet,” Akira whispered when they broke apart, pressing his forehead to Souji’s. “I still am, especially when it comes to my feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what he did to you, Aki-koi,” Souji’s tone was tender, soothing like a lullaby. He brushed the ends of his thumbs along the elegant curves of Akira’s cheeks and chin. “And I’m not here to fix anything about you, on the contrary I just want to admire you.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-why me? You have so many pretty friends, boys and girls so why…”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Souji!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aki-koi.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So it’s decided, we love the same boy.” Souji said, nodding his head. Minato nodded in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Who would have thought, huh? We’d be attracted to the same quiet, cute, dorky frizzy-haired Phantom Thief.”</p><p> </p><p>“Another Wildcard, it can’t be a coincidence.”</p><p> </p><p>“That Akechi Goro...he was one too,” Minato pointed out, sighing. “And Akira’s still broken up over him. He’s getting better but sometimes it’s too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Souji agreed with a perplexed frown. “You don’t forget your first love, but...who’s to say it has to be his last?”</p><p> </p><p>“You think Aki would agree to this? I have no issue sharing him with you, Souji-san.” Minato soon smirked, a visible blue eye shining with mischief, “You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself you know, and Aki never shuts up about how smart and good in the kitchen you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, funny he says the same about you. Except the cooking part, but I hear when it comes to donut-eating you’re the king, Minato-san.” Souji was smirking back, and he even winked at the pretty, and short, boy for good measure. “I don’t either, I don’t have a problem with sharing. I just want to make Aki happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, and we both do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“So partners?” Souji asked, walking over to Minato in two long, easy strides before planting a kiss to his cheek. The former S.E.E.S. member had the decency to blush, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck and purring in content.</p><p> </p><p>“Partners. And Phantom Thieves, back up Phantom Thieves. Let’s go find Aki and tell him the good news.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No! That’s not fair to you two!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” Minato and Souji stared at Akira with wide eyes, and alarmed expressions. “What are you talking about?” They said in unison, their hearts collectively breaking down the middle as tears welled up in Akira’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t expect you both to love me. That’s not right! It will feel like I’m unfaithful,” Akira argued, rubbing at his eyes, the color of gunmetal or intense thunder clouds. His shoulders were shaking. “W-what if I tell one of you what’s bothering me and not the other? Or if I give one more attention? I screwed up with Akechi-san, how could I do it with two lovers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aki, what happened with you and Akechi-san is different from what we three have,” Souji began, being the mature and quick one to act in the situation this time. He left Minato’s side and wrapped his arms around the raven, kissing the top of his head. “He chose to leave, remember? That was his choice, a choice he made without you but one he made. He chose to leave, he chose to give you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we won’t, Aki.” Minato stepped in as Souji trailed off, his own arms encircling both Souji and Akira’s waists. He nuzzled into the pewter gray-eyed boy’s shoulder, sighing. “We want this, we want to be with you and you don’t have to choose. It’s okay if you confide something in only one of us, we won’t get jealous of the other. You’re the person we want to love, and if that means we take different roles each time we can work with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but how is that fair? How can you two love me and only me…?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s how love is, silly,” Minato chuckled, and when Akira looked up he stood on his tiptoes to kiss him sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina…” Akira’s cheeks were red as tomatoes, and he whimpered when that kiss between them was broken only for another to be stolen by Souji. “Sou…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard to explain everything, but what we can explain no problem is that we love you.” Souji nuzzled his nose with Akira’s, the love and affection in his eyes not eclipsing Minato’s.</p><p> </p><p>No. No, both sets of eyes held high levels of adoration, admiration, respect and protectiveness over the raven.</p><p> </p><p>These two...they were serious.</p><p> </p><p>“I, I love you both...so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let us love you, Aki. That’s all we want; don’t cry, angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“We hate seeing our sweet prince so sad…”</p><p> </p><p>Akira whined and tried to hide his face, all the cute pet names and loving promises leaving him dizzy. Eyes closed, soft gasps left him as he felt one pair of lips against his neck, leaving light bite marks in their wake as another gently parted to nibble on the soft lobe of his ear. One set of hands undoing the buttons of his Shujin Academy blazer, the other the leather strap of his belt. “Souji...Minato…”</p><p> </p><p>“Let us make love to you, Aki.”</p><p> </p><p>“Together.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akira giggled at seeing both Souji and Minato covered in thick, white powder, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “What are you two fools doing? It’s three in the morning!”</p><p> </p><p>“We wanted to surprise you with cookies, but I suck at cooking.” Minato deadpanned, coughing out extra powder and making a face.</p><p> </p><p>“Baking,” Souji corrected his and Akira’s blue-haired lover, trying to dislodge some powder out of his nose. “And while I’m decent at making omelets and ginger pork and chocolates, this is...yeah, this isn’t my strongest suit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky for you two I know how to make cookies. I had to learn for Ann,” The raven was careful not to leave any dusty footprints on the floor as he slipped on his apron and found the discarded bag of flour. “Okay, there’s plenty still in here! We can make this work. I can get the sheets out so we can make little gingerbread men and trees!”</p><p> </p><p>Souji and Minato soon smiled as Akira pecked both on the lips, hugging them around the shoulders before cracking his knuckles. He moved around behind the counter with ease, soon setting a bowl, whiskey, and several decorative cookie sheets down with a triumph grin. “Take a seat boys, and let me show you how it’s done.”</p><p> </p><p>The older Wildcards simply nodded and gave Akira the floor, at times turning red themselves when the raven would pause to wipe their faces or run his fingers through their hair to free the powder still trapped within either silky soft sapphire or glistening straight silver. “You two are so silly,” Akira would say from time to time, his gunmetal eyes threatening to outshine the very moon itself.</p><p> </p><p>They were silly, and they wouldn’t have this any other way.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So we made him very pretty!” Ann squealed as she hopped down the creaky stairs that led to Akira’s bedroom. She was followed by the likes of Sumire, Haru, Futaba and Makoto, all looking pretty proud of their handiwork. “He’s party ready! Now we just need to get the decorations and food out.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think, Minato-senpai? Souji-senpai?” Sumire asked, bouncing off the balls of her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“They haven’t even seen me yet, Su-chan!” Akira exclaimed from upstairs. Futaba snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Then get your ass down here, Onii-chan! The suspense is killing them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to say, I’m really glad Akira joins us on shopping trips,” Makoto mused, hiding a smirk. “He makes one fine young lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“The prettiest of them all tonight! And for two of the most handsome men in Tokyo, too.” Haru giggled when both Minato and Souji flushed red at her compliment.</p><p> </p><p>More creaking from the floorboards followed as Akira finally came down, hands folded over his lap and eyes looking everywhere but at Souji and Minato. “S-so…? What do you guys think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aki…” Both boys breathed out, their eyes wide as dinner plates.</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s hair was still short and wild and messy, but his unruly bangs were clipped back by dark red hair clips. His fashion glasses were abandoned for the night, showing off those intense gunmetal gray eyes; the rest of his hair was kept in line by short, curly dark red ribbons, ruby red lipstick on his lips and soft pink blush across his cheeks. Thick lashes looking thicker somehow, he was wearing a dark red dress over a cream-colored long sleeved shirt. The dress stopped at his knees, legs clad in dark blue skinny jeans. He had the silver ring Souji got him around his neck like a charm, the matching bracelets from Minato peeking out from under the sleeves. Ankle-length black boots to finish the look off, Kurusu Akira looked...he looked…</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful.” Minato choked out, heart racing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermoso,” Souji agreed, hand pressed to his nose to contain a possible red river. The girls burst into a fit of giggles and squeals.</p><p> </p><p>“Souji slipped into Spanish, job well done!”</p><p> </p><p>“We did it, girls. We successfully helped our leader steal his men’s hearts once again.”</p><p> </p><p>“With how we dressed them, this is perfect!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nyah, even I can get behind this lovey-dove fest! This is pretty cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Akira-senpai, you’re definitely going to be the talk of the party tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>The raven let out a whine and pulled at a lock of his hair, only to relax slightly when he was embraced by two sets of strong, warm arms.</p><p> </p><p>“The prettiest raven to ever live.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re amazing, Aki-kun.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So they’re your lovers,” Akechi began, hands in his coat pockets. He looked over at Akira, who nodded slowly. “Arisato Minato and Seta Souji, Wildcards like us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I met them two Christmases ago, Minato first and then Souji.” Akira said, gently toying with his necklace. “It was kind of weird how I met them, haha. I wasn’t doing so well, I was sad and trying to keep myself steady and then...then they just appeared out of nowhere. Minato’s quiet and sometimes spacey, but he’s funny and easy to talk to. Souji’s very protective, sometimes a little too much but he’s a great cook and can make flower crowns. I didn’t think I could choose between them, let alone think that I could feel this way again for someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“They chose you,” Akechi interrupted, his stomach in knots. “They chose you, they fell in love with you. I don’t see how that’s impossible to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” Akira chewed on his lower lip, “Akechi-san, why don’t you stay for the party? It’s Christmas Eve, no one should be alone tonight. It’s too special.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’m welcomed,” Akechi’s smirk was bitter and soft at the same time, his chocolate-cherry eyes seeming to glow under the low lighting as they stood outside LeBlanc. “By your friends, by Sojiro or your lovers. I’d just make things uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so, but then at least come see me tomorrow? We can do something together.” Akechi glared at Akira hotly.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Akira? You know that wouldn’t abode well with Arisato and Seta.”</p><p> </p><p>“They won’t be happy about it, but they won’t tell me what I can and can’t do either. They respect me and my decisions, they know I have autonomy.” Akira made this crystal clear. He reached over and gently touched the older boy’s shoulder. “I, I was hurt when you left, Akechi-san. How easily you went too, without looking back...but that’s in the past now! I’ve moved on, I’ve forgiven you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still so dense, Kurusu. You see the good in people when you shouldn’t, you’re so stubborn it’s-” Akechi cut himself off with a sharp gasp when suddenly Akira was...hugging him. Hugging him around the shoulders, and didn’t let go until Akechi ceased fighting and simply stood there, accepting it. “...A-Akira.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still one of my best friends, Goro. We formed a bond that nothing can break, even when you left.” Akira slowly pulled away, his smile small but radiant, honest. “Perhaps before, if you had stayed or had come back sooner, things would be different. I’d be upset still, crying and wondering where I went wrong. But no, not anymore. It took me a while, but now I’m happy again. I want you in my life, Goro. Please give me a second chance.”</p><p> </p><p>‘After everything I did, he’s asking for the second chance…’ Akechi thought, his expression softening. There was a barely visible shine of wet in his eyes now too, but he held them in as best as he could. He had no words, only in his head so after what felt like forever he just nodded. Akira laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Come by tomorrow morning, I’ll make some coffee and we’ll map out the rest of the day okay? Oh, and here,” Akira soon produced a carefully wrapped plate and pressed it into Akechi’s gloved hands. “Homemade cookies, by yours truly. I hope you like them; I’ll have your other presents ready tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“M-more?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Christmas, Goro-kun. I wanted to,” Akira leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Akechi’s cheek, it was fleeting yet tender and forgiving. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Let me know once you’re home.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” Akechi waited until Akira was back inside the warmth of LeBlanc, removing his coat and soon in the arms of Souji. The pewter gray-eyed boy pressed teasing kisses to the raven’s cheek while Minato brought them cups of hot chocolate to warm up. When Akira removed his gloves and Akechi got a good look at not only his left hand, but Souji and Minato’s as well, he saw that the three were sporting matching rings.</p><p> </p><p>Matching engagement rings. All three rings had slender, shiny black bodies with a silver outer ring, only contrasting by the gem centerpieces: Minato’s was a sapphire, Souji’s topaz and Akira’s garnet. </p><p> </p><p>Akira wasn’t just seeing Arisato and Seta. He was marrying them. Was that even legal? No, not at all but did that ever stop the ex-Leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts? No. Not even the legality of something was enough to deter him.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Akira…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Aki. Merry Christmas, Mina.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Sou. Merry Christmas, Aki.”</p><p> </p><p>Souji and Minato shared a soft laugh as the raven between them only nuzzled more into Souji’s shoulder, his fingers tangled with those of Minato over his stomach. Akira was fast asleep, the ribbons and hair clips out of his hair and the dress and jeans forgotten for his usual pajamas. The party over and everything cleaned up, they were the only ones in LeBlanc now. Listening to Christmas music lightly playing in the background, nice and cozy under the sheets. They were warm and happy, Akira’s lips in a faint smile as he slept on soundly.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think he’s dreaming about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what crazy ideas he comes up with...but tonight was nice. Really nice. Sou. Another successful Christmas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Another successful Christmas, Mina.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira didn’t comment, too pleased with the current dream he had of playing with two little boys. One boy with short blue hair and sharp, dark gray eyes, with flushed cheeks as Akira kissed his forehead, and another with blue eyes and shoulder-length dark gray hair. How he held them close and showered them with kisses, giggling when they squealed and touched his face with tiny, curious hands.</p><p> </p><p>Kurusu Yuuki and Kurusu Yu. Maybe, those are just placeholder names, Akira will think of something. He was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>The raven hummed contentedly in his slumber, hoping deep down with all his heart that this dream will come true.</p><p> </p><p>One day. Maybe next Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, definitely next Christmas...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~I don't own the Persona series Property. That is all Atlus. I merely like to write about these complex, interesting characters and situations for fun.~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>